


I am here

by Cadoan



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: "May I?"Thor thought about it for a second. Did he mind? Not really. Did he trust Loki? The thought stung, and he didn't want to wander down that road right now. So, instead of doing so, he nodded. That was a discussion he needed to have with himself at some point, but not now.Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarök.





	I am here

**Author's Note:**

> The premiere for Thor: Ragnarök was today in Sweden, and I got some feels I needed to write out. Story spoilers for the movie, obv. 
> 
> My take on what happens between Loki and Thor in that scene right at the end of the movie.

"I am here."

Loki walked forward, towards Thor, with that usual saunter in his step. He help up the small, silver item that his adoptive brother had thrown at him, let his fingers dip inbetween the ridges of the metal. Thor watched him as he walked over and stood right in front of him. Loki's eyes grew sad as he lifted his free hand to Thor's face, to where the patch covered his right eye.

"Oh, dear brother, look what she did to you..." Thor forced himself not to move as Loki's cool, slender fingers touched his cheek, carefully brushing over cheekbone. It was still a bit sore, having been so close to the impact of Hela's weapon that took his eye. Loki's touch was gentle, and it felt good. Suddenly, Loki leaned in _very_  close, and Thor felt his breath on his neck. His pulse quickened, his body instantly betraying him when having the other man so close. A split second later however, Loki had leaned backwards and there was some pace between them again, and Thor realized he had leaned over to place the silver item he'd been thrown back on the drawer behind Thor. Now, Loki was looking at him again, and Thor became acutely aware of how scrutinized he was being. Loki lifted both his hands to Thor's face now, hovering right in front of the eyepatch.

"May I?"

Thor thought about it for a second. Did he mind? Not really. It looked ghastly, but a warrior should always be proud of the wounds and scars gained in battle. Did he trust Loki? The thought stung, and he didn't want to wander down that road right now. So, instead of doing so, he nodded instead. That was a discussion he needed to have with himself at some point, but not now. Carefully, Loki removed the eyepatch and let his fingers ghost over the now knotted, discolored skin. Thor closed his remaining eye and sighed, let himself relax.

"Look at you..." Loki cooed, almost as if he was talking to a wounded animal, but Thor could detect no malice in his voice. When Loki's hand appeared at the back of his neck, he didn't protest. When he was pulled downwards towards Loki, he followed. When Loki pressed his soft lips against the scar however, Thor couldn't control himself any longer. He wrapped his arms around Loki's middle and pulled him as close as he could, burying his face in the nape of the shorter man's neck, inhaling deeply. Loki gave a small yelp of surprise, but he quickly melted against Thor. The hand at the back of his neck stayed in place, the other one slid down to cup the right side of his jaw.

Thor _knew_  he shouldn't be doing it, but he did it anyway. He couldn't help himself, with Loki _actually_  being there physically after finally having fought side by side after so, so long.

He lifted his head and claimed Loki's lip in an almost feverish kiss that was inmediately repocriated. When their tongues met, it was as if thunder rolled between them, and both men groaned. Their tongues coiled and lips meshed in that perfect way he'd only ever experienced with Loki, and when Thor held Loki even close and the trickster gave a soft gasp, Thor took the opportunity to drag his tongue across the back of Loki's upper teeth. When they had to break the kiss because the of the need for air, he wound one hand into the mass of jet black curls and angled Loki's head so he had easy access to the man's throat. Nails scraped at his neck and back if his head as he licked and bit the exposed skin. They were both panting, both overstimulated from the fight and from since how long it was since they last did this. Thor claimed Loki's lips once more before he put their foreheads together, exhaling.

"I've missed you, brother."

Loki drew in a shuddering breath. "I have missed you too, dear."

Loki dipped his head and started yet another passionate battle of tongues and lips, and Thor used the arm he had around the other's waist to steer them towards the bed in the room. Loki let himself be steered, surrendered to what his body wanted so desperatly now. Eventually, the back of Loki's knees hit the bed and they both climbed into it, trying desperatly not to stop the kiss. They undressed, first removing Loki's green garments and then Thor's warrior outfit. Loki produced a small vial seemingly out of nowhere, and Thor used the liquid to slick himself up.

Loki's eyes were dark and heavily lidded where he lied on his back in the bed, arms above his head and hair spread around his head in a dark gloria.

They both moaned, almost with pain, as Thor pushed inside of the man below him. They didn't last long, moving desperatly against eachother, breathing eachother's air and drinking eachother's moans. Loki had both arms and legs wrapped around the god of thunder, holding onto him as if he was a rock in the middle of a great, turbulent ocean, the steel grip on Loki's hips grounding him in reality. They both came with shouts, quaking and shaking, Thor spilling himself inside and Loki inbetween them.

They lied panting for a while before Thor unglued himself, slowly slipping out. Loki threw an arm across his eyes, calming his breath as much as he could. Thor didn't disappear however, but continued to hover over Loki, pressing kisses to the trickster god's jawline and continuing further down. Loki let himself be administered to, the clashing sensations of Thor's harsh beard and soft mouth on his skin keeping that fire in the bottom of his stomach burning. A thought was burning in his mind, and he needed to have it said.

"Brother?"

"Mmmm?"

Thor didn't stop his path down Loki's body, was now kissing a line down the middle of his chest.

"That story, that you told. To the valkyrie."

Another hum from Thor. The kisses travelled further down. Soon, he would be reaching the proof of Loki's passion, and Loki reeled at the thought that Thor was actually cleaning him up. _With his mouth_. He swallowed thickly, forced himself to continue, pushed away the poistcoital fog that was _already_  giving way to another lusty haze.

"The one about me turning into a snake to trick you. Did you mean it?"

Thor was _definitely_  cleaning him up with his mouth. The god of thunder pressed a kiss next to Loki's left hipbone, where he could already feel a bruise forming.

"Did I mean what?" Thor mumbled against his skin.

"Your love for snakes. Do you actually love snakes?"

"Mm, I do. Magnificent creatures." Still mumbling against his skin. Loki swallowed again. _Say it._

"You've always called me a snake, brother. Does that mean you love me?" Loki could feel the man above him freeze. The mouth near his hips disappeared, and Thor shifted next to him. Loki lifted the arm flung across his eyes just slightly, just to take a peek, and was met with Thor staring at him intensively. It was... unnerving, for the lack of a better word. He felt more naked than he'd ever felt before, and it had nothing to do with his lack of clothing.

"Of course I do."

The answer didn't make sense to him, so Loki lifted his arm completely and furrowed his brow. "'Of course I do'?" he echoed back, and Thor gave a serious nod.

"Of course I love you. Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

A small smile crept onto Loki's lips. Of course Thor would be so pan headed about it. He put one hand behind the god of thunder's head and pulled him in for a kiss, one that went on for a long time. When it was over, Loki whispered against Thor's lips.

"I love you as well, brother."

The chaos would come soon enough, but until then, they had this moment.


End file.
